What They Never Said
by azarathangel
Summary: They never told anybody, it was a secret, one they were so good at hiding. [BoothxBrennan] Dedicated to Tempo!
1. Angela Tried

**Story: What They Never Said**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the scotch tape holding posters to my wall and the arsenal of furbies ready to bow down to me and obey my every will. Including recruiting reviewers, hehehe…**

**Spoilers: Inspired by a scene from The Woman in Limbo**

**Pairing: BoothxBrennan**

**Chapters: This will be dealt with in three parts, three points of view. First Angela, then Brennan, then Booth. Get excited.**

**Summary: They never told anybody, it was a secret, one they were so good at hiding.**

**Part I: Angela Tried**

**Note: Please review this story it makes me happy plus I'll post the second part sooner! Well, I already have it written out, I'm just giving you time to review this first part. I want ten reviews before the next chapter! That's like, nothing! Gimme more if you are kind people! I'm already suffering from the wait till 1) Bones season 1 DVD in July, and 2) Season numero dos in the fall!**

**Dedication: This is for Tempo because I feel like it and I just love this girl so much. Get hot-blooded, Jen, cause this is for you!**

**­----------------------------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------------**

"I've missed that, Angela." Brennan sighed, a watery smile creeping onto her face as she locked eyes with Angela. "Someone who cares about where I am, all the time. Someone who cares…" Angela smiled back at her friend and opened her mouth to say something.

"Bones!" The familiar call of Seeley Booth echoed through the high-ceilinged lab, the deep voice bouncing off the linoleum while the two women on the walkway looked down at the suited FBI agent.

"C'mon, Bones. Get a move on!" He called to her, beckoning before sticking his hands in his pockets as he waited. Angela turned back to her friend, trying to fight down a knowing smile she was sure would annoy Brennan.

"I say you do, Sweetie." She laughed quietly. "Because sitting right down there, waiting for you, is the man in shining FBI-issued armor who always wants to know where you are at any waking moment, because he cares. Just like me." Brennan looked thoughtful as she sent a small smile towards the waiting agent. She looked back at Angela, her brilliant blue eyes twinkling in thought.

"Sure, Ange. Sure." She said before turning and walking down towards Booth. Angela's dark eyes followed her, drinking in every detail she could gather from when Booth routinely placed a hand on Tempe to how he held the door open for her in their exit. She noticed how her best friend carried herself differently; it was a subtle difference, subtle enough for Angela to doubt the difference, but she relied on her gut. Brennan was just, different. Whether it was the case or the toned agent, she couldn't tell. But she knew she definitly hadn't noticed the change before.

It wasn't much to go off of, but as a forensic artist, Angela had her instinct to rely on, and she wanted to believe something was up. Booth's arm just barely around Brennan's shoulder, the way she subtly moved closer to him everyday, and how she no longer argued with him for his chivalry. Well, almost never argued. But she was learning to accept that, and maybe even accept his chivalry not because he insisted on 'asserting male dominance,' as Brennan so nicely put it, but because he genuinely cared for her. She tried to draw conclusions from her sparse information, a reluctant best friend, a hot FBI agent, and her own eye, but Angela could only hope. She watched the doors swing shut behind her favorite oblivious people, wondering if they were really that oblivious at all.

--------------- --------------------------- ----------------------------

Second part up soon, I promise! It's all nice and written out, just need reviews for this and a polish up on part two. More tomorrow! -Ash


	2. The Good Doctor Speaks

**Story: What They Never Said**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the scotch tape holding posters to my wall and the arsenal of furbies ready to bow down to me and obey my every will. Including recruiting reviewers, hehehe…**

**Spoilers: Inspired by a scene from The Woman in Limbo**

**Pairing: BoothxBrennan**

**Chapters: This will be dealt with in three parts, three points of view. First Angela, then Brennan, then Booth. Get excited, cause here's Brennan!**

**Summary: They never told anybody, it was a secret, one they were so good at hiding.**

**Part II: The Good Doctor Speaks**

**Note: Mmmkay, here's part two! Hope somebody liked part 1 enough to read this, hehe. **

**Dedication: This is for Tempo because I feel like it and I just love this girl so much. Pump up Hot-Blooded, Jen, cause this is for you!**

**­----------------------------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------------**

"There's the man in shining FBI-issue armor who always wants to know where you are at any waking moment, because he cares. Just like me." Angela put a comforting hand on Brennan's arm where it rested on the railing, watching her face. Brennan tore her gaze away from the meticulous scan Angela initiated to glance down at Booth. He gave her a little wave, and she smiled, the adoration and affection so subtle it was impossible to tell if it was a trick of the light or actually there. Tempe turned back to her best friend with a smirk

"Sure, Ange. Sure. But, thanks." Brennan turned to leave, a light smile playing about her lips. "You don't know the half of it…" She allowed herself to whisper quietly as she began her descent down the stairs.

"What was that, sweetie?" Angela's sharp ear picked up on the noise, knowing what she heard but wanting to hear it again.

"Nothing, Angela." Tempe didn't turn as she continued to make her way towards Booth. She felt the eyes of her best friend drilling holes in the back of her head. She almost laughed; Angela was going to kill herself trying to figure out what she had meant.

Booth's milk chocolate eyes were shining with concern as she approached him.

"You okay?" He inquired, looking her up and down as if that would answer his pointless question.

"Fine." She responded automatically, her heart melting at his obvious care. Booth shook his head and smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I'll bet. So, what's up with David?" His arm found its place around her shoulders, his touch light in the presence of her coworkers, but more importantly, Angela. Brennan groaned, slapping him lightly with the back of her hand on the stomach without breaking her stride.

"Will you get over that? We're just friends."

"He doesn't seem to think so." Booth kept his tone light.

"He can be an idiot some times…" Brennan admitted, facing forward to signal the end of their conversation. He walked with her to the door, their sides brushing at times when she drifted closer or he pulled her in. As they approached the exit, Brennan felt the comforting weight around her lift as Booth removed his arm from around her shoulders. He stepped ahead of her to open the large doors, and instead of arguing, she simply smiled and walked past him. Booth let the door swing shut and hurried after the auburn-haired scientist.

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -------------------------

Thank you to goldpiece for reminding me about David! I almost forgot, hehe. But don't worry, all has been dealt with accordingly and up to your standards, me hopes. The next part has something really good in it! I know this has all been subtle schtuffs, but ya gotta stick around till the next chapter for the real good stuff! As always, Ash


	3. FBI

**Story: What They Never Said**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the scotch tape holding posters to my wall and the arsenal of furbies ready to bow down to me and obey my every will. Including recruiting reviewers, hehehe…**

**Spoilers: Inspired by a scene from The Woman in Limbo**

**Pairing: BoothxBrennan**

**Chapters: This will be dealt with in three parts, three points of view. First Angela, then Brennan, then Booth. Get excited, cause here's BOOTH! He gets the longer part cause it's the fluffiest.**

**Summary: They never told anybody, it was a secret, one they were so good at hiding.**

**Part III: FBI**

**Note: Mmmkay, here's part THREE! Hope somebody liked parts 1 and 2 enough to read this, hehe. LAST PART! It's a lot longer than the others, so appreciate the time and effort I put into it. I'm skipping studying for my biology final to write this for you!**

**Dedication: This is for Tempo because I feel like it and I just love this girl so much. Pump up Hot-Blooded, Jen, cause this is for you!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! You can thank all of those good people, they're the only reasont this is out today. That and the fact I have another story in the workings..**

------------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------

Booth watched the quiet exchange between Angela and Tempe from the lower level of the lab. His keen eye picked up on the emotion of the conversation, trying to decide on the right moment to butt in. Throwing caution to the winds, he called out to Brennan.

"Bones!" The two women looked down at him, and he caught a hint of admiration in Tempe's smile. He couldn't help but smile back and hope the reflected emotion was concealed from Ms. Montenegro's perceptive mind. The two women looked back at each other again, and more words were exchanged. He yelled up for the second time, earning him a soft glare from Brennan and a smirk from Angela. Tempe finally managed to escape Angela's apparent interrogation and she made her way towards him.

"You okay?" He noticed the shining eyes and added in the seriousness of her earlier conversation with Angela. Her response was automatic. Booth laughed to himself, wondering why he even bothered.

"I'll bet." He smiled, placing an arm around her as he guided her gently out of the lab that had become his second workplace.

"So, what's up with David?" He couldn't help but ask, the irritating green monster of jealousy having not yet left him yet. She groaned and hit him lightly, bringing a smile to Booth's face. How he loved to annoy her…

"We're just friends." She responded. Booth's smile faded at the overused response to any question of the sort.

"He didn't seem to think so." Booth kept his tone light, though his insides were squirming in apprehension as they had when he had talked with David. The annoying man had been trying to imply something, but Booth could tell he was just trying to assert some position in Tempe's life. At least, he hoped that was all it was.After all, it was obvious he wanted one.

"Are you still jealous about the manuscript?" Brennan turned back to him after a few seconds, her eyes questioning his motif. Booth shrugged, though his face beckoned her to continue. She sighed.

"I didn't want you reading it because I wanted an unbiased opinion." She pointed out. Booth quirked his eyebrows in response, mulling over the validity behind her statement.

"You would obviously be worried about my reaction. Though you won't admit it, you'd probably be scared of my reaction." Brennan cocked a small smile in his direction, signaling the playfulness of her words. Booth chuckled and shook his head, the jealousy slowly filtering out of his system, but his eyes still betraying the remaining emotion.

"David doesn't like you, so if he said anything to you earlier, you can bet it wasn't completely true." Tempe's brown was slightly furrowed, the corners of her mouth bent slightly down in a gentle frown, lips pouty.

"Completely?" He shot back at her, his apprehension growing once more.

"Well, I don't know what he said to you, so, obviously, I can't completely extract the truth from his words seeing as some of them could have been true. It's a relative statement." Her face was one of confusion as she tried to explain her choice of words. Booth smiled at her efforts, his trust in Tempe winning over any remaining doubt as well as her confusion-face, as he had dubbed the cute expression she wore when trying to explain something she didn't completely understand how to explain to him.

"Sorry." He offered a sheepish grin. Quickly stepping in front of her, he opened the large glass doors and directed her out, her smile sending ripples of contentment down his spine as she neither rebuked his attempt at chivalry nor refused it. She was learning… He dashed out the door after the retreating anthropologist, arms at his side and touching her hand whenever they swept by each other.

The parking lot was empty, devoid of all people save themselves. Leading the way to his shiny, black SUV, Booth followed Tempe around to the passenger's side. He noticed she had tensed once again as they walked through the parking lot, and he hoped his protective nature had not gotten to her.

"You sure you're okay?" He placed a hand on the door, his face mere inches from hers. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the blue of her eyes hiding from him as she looked down at the pavement.

"I'll be okay, Booth. Really." She almost whispered. Booth chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, appreciating the near-honesty behind her statement.

"That's my girl." He murmured, sliding the arm down and pulling her closer. Brennan melted into his grasp, welcoming the comfort and care. He pressed a quick kiss into her hair, inhaling the faint scent of sandalwood, vanilla, and the aroma so utterly unique to Brennan.

She pulled her head back from the crook of his neck and smiled up at him, her arms still locked loosely around his waist and his arm still around her back. Booth returned the smile with another kiss to her forehead before reluctantly walking over to his side of the car. As the two climbed in, he took her hand in his across the plastic and metal separating them in the car.

"We will find out what happened, Temperance." He squeezed her hand in reassurance, and she nodded in response before he let go and turned the key in the ignition.

------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------------

Betcha didn't see THAT one coming, didya? Hehe, you probably did… whatever. REVIEW! -ASH THE AMAZING! Not really, but Ash just the same. Oooh, and by the way, I'm working on another fluff piece that should be out within the week. Be excited, I commandeth thee!


End file.
